


I always love you

by Asian_shipper



Series: WWE HIGH SCHOOL [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Aid, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: How Jimmy and Naomi started Dating~One Shot from the kids are alright
Relationships: Naomi Knight/Jimmy Uso
Series: WWE HIGH SCHOOL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I always love you

NAOMI × JIMMY USO

~

"No, please don't wear that," Roman said as he looked at Naomi bathing suit. It was a two-piece with the bottom showing majority of her ass. "I don't feel like getting into another fight,"

"I didn't ask you to be my brother," Naomi huff as she ran back into her room. She hated Roman acting like her older brother, since her actual brother in college and living in Atlanta, Roman has the urge to protect her and it was embarrassing.

It was a regular day on summer break trip Sasha's parents plan for all of Sasha's closEST friends. A bunch even suckered up to be on the trip to the beach will 5-star camping and hotel resorts. They wanted to be apart of Sasha's summer break party before we start high school... In the end, she wouldn't budge and they ended up hating or being more jealous of her.

It was the last week of the trip and everyone plan on hitting the beach for relaxation. Roman was waiting on Naomi outside of the hotel room that she shared with Tamina. They were the last ones to arrived and Roman couldn't wait to hit the water. She came out with swims shorts and a blue swim shirt a minute later with a scowl on her face.

"I hate you," She said as Roman smirk and puts his arm around her. Roman and Naomi had this weird friendship back in elementary school. When they were little, some kids were messing with Naomi's hair by putting paint in it, which made her cry. Roman saw what happening and beat them up even though they were his cousins.

"Sure," Roman nodded before they arrive at the beach with everyone playing volleyball and Roman automatically heading to the grill for the food.

"Awe, yall cute," Sasha teased as Naomi's face looked disgusted at her comments.

"Eh, Roman could do better," Jimmy comment before Tamina smacked him. "What?"

"Not nice," Tamina said as her eyes went back to the ball.

"Roman, are you going to let your cousin say that about me?" Naomi asks Roman turned around seeing his face stuff with barbecue ribs. Naomi stepped back as Roman looked confused about what happens.

"Jimmy said something means again?" Naomi nodded as Roman glared at Jimmy.

"Roman, I thought you had better taste like come on Charlotte clearly better than her but then again maybe you improve by a little," Jimmy chuckle as Naomi threw a rock at him.

"I swear to God she a bitch," Everyone turned their attention to see Bianca and Jey arguing. "She driving me crazy, all I tried to do is give you a shirt and she thinks I'm sleeping with you and I have a boyfriend."

"B, I know but that Cameron she gets jealous," Jey said in his defense as Bianca push him away and walked to Naomi. "Bianca really?"

"Hey girl, what happened?" Nia looked up seeing an angry Bianca pouting as Jey kept bothering her. "Oh? I see."

"Naomi, can you please get Cameron check?" Jey asks Naomi as Naomi shakes her head no.

"I got a beach with my name on it." Naomi took her shirt and short off revealing the bathing suit that Roman refused to let her wear.

"You're so hot it's a crime," Cameron said as she walked along with Naomi as they ran into the beach. They spent splashing water on each other before everyone joined them. Around noon Sasha's parents told them to come back to the hotel so they can have dinner.

"Hey, why were you yelling at Bianca earlier?" Naomi asks, they were drying off in the girls' locker room.

"I just feel like Jey prefers her over me, like no matter what he'll always put her first then me and I'm her girlfriend." Cameron sighs, she really likes Jey even though they broke up like ten times throughout the year. "I get their best friend and Bianca have a boyfriend but I think they like each other."

"They don't, they literally act like me and Roman but Jey not like overprotective," Naomi said trying to comfort her.

"Maybe but Nams. Do you have feelings for Roman?" Cameron asks,

"No, I don't. Ask him that question and he says no too. We feel like each other brother and sister because we just annoyed each other. I just wanna kill him sometimes." Naomi kept thinking about most of the time she feels like punching Roman.

"Does Bianca feels that way with Jey?"

"Most definitely, especially when she making her own clothes and Jey mess it up for her," Naomi said before she walked out the locker room and bumping into Kofi. "Oh, hi- I- Hey,"

"Hey?" Kofi said as he smiles. "What's up?"

"Nothing just cleaning up, where are you going to?" She asks,

"To the arcade with the twins," Kofi said, Since middle school, Naomi had a crush on Kofi because he was just an entertaining person to be around. "You wanna come with? We don't have dinner until an hour?"

She blushed, "I- um, uh, Sure." Naomi stutter as she stepped past him and ran into her room. She put on a pair of jeans and a cute shirt.

As Naomi walked in the arcade seeing Kofi along. She was about to walk towards him before she saw Big E and Xavier running to him with a boatload of tickets. They took him and it left her alone.

"Don't tell me you were expecting Kofi to ask you out on a date?" Naomi rolled her eyes hearing that comment. She turns around seeing the one and only Jimmy Uso.

Since they were little they always had it for each other. With Jimmy putting paint in Naomi's hair, Naomi throwing a basketball at his head during gym, Jimmy almost laughing a firework at her ass, and Naomi shooting Jimmy in the dick with a nerf gun. They just always wanted to hurt each other so they been enemies since.

"Shut up," She pushes him, she walked away before getting some coins to take her mind off of Kofi. After 30 minutes went by she saw Jimmy failing horribly at the basketball game. She couldn't help but laugh, "You really suck,"

"Shut up," He said trying to take another shot.

"You're holding it wrong," Naomi OCD kicked in and help him get into position. Her arms were right above his and she helps him shoot as he made it. "See, you made it." She smiled as Jimmy turned his head. They looked at each other as Jimmy gave her a small smile before he took another shot.

"Since I know how to play, how about a competition," Jimmy said as Naomi thought about it.

"Fine but if you started crying it's because I whooped your ass," Naomi said before she put her coin in as she starts shooting buckets. Of course, Naomi won, after that, they went to a water game where they had another competition which Jimmy won. He grabbed a cute loin stuff animal as his prize before it was back to head back for dinner. They stopped at the high striker, Jimmy went in and prove his strength as he was able to hit the bell. He got another prize which was a cute monkey. Next thing he knew the hammer hit Naomi on the foot. "Jimmy," She yelled as she smacked him.

"I'm so sorry," He started pacing as Naomi was limping on one leg. "Let's go back to my room. I think they're a first aid kit in there. Can you walk?"

Naomi nodded but notice her right foot was in pain. Jimmy felt bad as she carried Naomi bride style to his room. He got the aid kit and start taking her foot off and saw some blood on her toes. He started applying some rubbing alcohol on her foot as it stings, he started to put some cool water on it to disinfect it.

 **Sasha** : Where are you? Do you know where Jimmy is?

 **Naomi** : He's with me, I'm in his room and he dropped a hammer on me

 **Sasha:** about time yall fuck 😏

 **Naomi** : I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **Sasha** : he dropped his HAMMER on you or inside 🤪🤪

 **Naomi** : EW NO, We were in the arcade and literally dropped a hammer on my foot and it's bleeding.

 **Sasha** : OK sure, I'll tell my mom that you were taking a shower and your getting Jimmy after his nap 😉

 **Naomi** : ugh omg

"You're all done," Jimmy said as he wrapped her foot, "Who was that?"

"Sasha asking where I was at," Naomi threw her phone on the bed as she looked at her foot. "Since when did you learn to take care of a wound?"

"Your mom," Jimmy said as he put the first aid kit back.

"Haha funny," Naomi wasn't amused. "No seriously who taught you?"

"Your mom, Jey had a broken arm and I saw your mom helping him with some wounds and she taught me. It was clear that she loves your brother more them me,"

"Jey is nicer," Naomi said as she tried to get up but she started stumbling as Jimmy caught her. It was another moment they had earlier but Jimmy moved in as his lip hit hers.

~

FRESHMAN YEAR SPRING BREAK

It's was the party of the year well for the freshman mainly. News broke out that Miz was hosting and of course everyone had to go. He was one of the richest people that go to the school and senior even hosting the event too.

"You ready?" I ask Bianca, she was getting herself comfortable since her parents had another business trip to New York so she was staying in Naomi's brother's room for the time being.

"Yeah, can you tell your brother that when he come back please he doesn't leave his clothes everywhere." Bianca pouted as they walked down the stairs. Since they're freshman they weren't allowed to go to a high school party but luckily Gracy loves Roman and she agreed to sleepover at the Bella twin's house with everyone there. "I ready to take a nap,"

"You just took a nap," Naomi said as Nattie honk the horn. Natalya Neidhart one of the coolest sophomore ever to freshman's eyes. She mainly skipped a grade but she was popular with everyone. She was driving and was giving the girl to the Bellas house which was another mansion. "Hey, Nattie,"

"Hey Trin," Naomi rolled her eyes at Nattie's nickname she gave her. Since her middle name was Trinity she always called her trin.

"Nat, you can always call me Naomi,"

"I prefer Trin," She said as they drove to the Bella house and dropped their bag before they all headed to the party.

"Hey, finally you're here," Roman said, he opened the door allowing them in. He gave Naomi a hug as they headed to the back room where everyone was either playing pool or chilling. "How long till the party starts?" Roman sat down near Nikki where they were playing UNO.

"It starts around 9 but we won't be there till 10 anyway so it's best we just chill here and get some drink on," Nikki said as she pulled a bottle of wine already.

"Are you sure it's okay we can drink that?" Brie asks, "It's mom wine,"

"They won't notice Brie. Its mom was talking about she doesn't even care anyway." Nikki said as she brought cups for everyone to get some drinks. "You want some?"

"No, I'm the only one who driving and I'm the designated driver so no drinking for me," Nattie said as everyone got a cup.

Naomi was about to get her cup before she took one smell and set it down. "You can't even handle it," Jimmy said as he finished his cup before getting a beer from the fridge.

"It's her first time drinking, don't be an ass," Roman said in her defense,

"She going to a party if she can't drink then whats her point being here?" Jimmy asks before throwing another ball into the hole. "I'm okay with her staying-"

"I'll show you drinking," Naomi cut him off as she chugs the wine down her throat finishing the whole cup. "Happy now asshole?"

"OH trust me, Naomi, he always happy when he sees you like didn't you have a sex--- OW," Jey feel down as the pool stick hit him in his balls making him cry in pain. "Mother fucker,"

"Jimmy your a dick," Bianca said trying to help Jey in a chair.

"No he is a dick," Roman added making everyone in the room laughs.

~

Cause we like to party, hey!  
Hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!

Everyone dancing, drinking, or making out with each other. R Truth was the DJ as the beer was thrown everywhere. Sasha left early since she had an early flight to Hawaii as Tamina wasn't into the party scene so she stayed outside with Asuka waiting for the clock to hit 12 so they can head home.

The majority of them were already wasted while Naomi was stuck into a shot contest with Kevin and Dolph. After her 11 shot, she was very drunk, the next thing she knew was that she was getting dragged up the stairs into a random bedroom.

"Listen, let me go," She said to the guy that picked her up. Her vision was a little bit blurry as she tried to fight him but his strength overpowering her so she gave him as he set her on the bed. "No," She kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch," That voice sounded so familiar it sounded like Roman but it didn't look like him, he was skinner and darker. "You didn't have to kick me like that,"

Naomi closes her eyes and slowly open them. She saw the guy she hated the most across from her. Jimmy Uso, ever since they kiss during the summer they somewhat got along but they always had it for each other. "What are you doing?"

"Your drunk and I don't want you to get hurt by some random senior," Jimmy confesses seeing that Naomi was a straight-up mess with her hair everywhere. "You okay?"

"Huh, um yeah?" Naomi lied before she felt like throwing up, luckily Jimmy had a bag on him so she pukes in that. "No,"

"Come on," Jimmy stand up before Naomi cleaned her face. She held onto Jimmy as they walked downstairs to the front porch seeing Nattie taking to TJ or Tyson. Nattie saw Naomi drunk and help her inside her car.

"What did you do?" Nattie smacks Jimmy as Tyson left.

"I didn't do shit, why do yall be blaming me for shit," Jimmy argues back.

"You are an idiot that's why, like everything you do it for some stupid shit." Nattie bluntly said, "I think its time for us to leave." She checks the time to see it was almost midnight and everyone was still partying. Nattie grabbed the twins as Jey and Roman already left the house and headed home with Tamina. Bianca was sitting in with the passenger seat as Nikki took a ride with John's because they were no room in Nattie's car. Few moments into the ride Naomi feel asleep on Jimmy's shoulder, he moved his arm making it comfortable for her.

"I can tell you like her," Jimmy scoffed at Brie as she was right beside him. "No, I'm serious because you would've pushed her head by now,"

Jimmy looked at Naomi, she was sleeping peacefully on his shoulders. "I don't like her,"

"You're in love with her but you refuse to show it," Nattie whisper seeing Bianca asleep in the passenger seat. "Like you came to her recuse,"

"What you mean?" Jimmy asks,

"I saw what happened earlier, Some Senior was trying to make out with Naomi because she a freshman and well... she drunk. You saw was what happening and punch the guy in the face and took her away from the situation." Brie said, "I'm not making this up, I hardly drink anything, the point is that you have a crush on Naomi but refuse to admit it."

"Whatever," Jimmy rolled his eyes as he drifted off into sleep.

After the long car ride home Nattie woke everyone up as they went inside the house shower and get ready for bed. They were hanging out in the back while Bianca was knocked out already. Jimmy walked in JJ room where Naomi got done dressing. He had a towel on as he just got out of the shower.

"Oh, I was just about to head out." Naomi's eyes widen before she slowly walked out the door. Usually, he would've let her go but today wasn't that day, he grabbed her hand getting her attention. "What?"

"I-, I um, Naomi would- no," He stuttered trying to get the right words out his mouth.

"What Jimmy?"

"I was wondering," He pauses as he looked at her. He was nervous for some reason, he listened to what Nattie and Brie side about him being in love with her. "I just wanna know if you would like to go on a date with me?"

She scoffed, Jimmy Uso asking Naomi out, the same Jimmy Uso who made fun of her for every little thing she does, the one who almost sent her hair on fire. Jimmy Uso asking her on a date. A small chuckled escaped her mouth as he laughs. "Cute joke," She said as she left. Jimmy was standing there as he felt rejected, he looked down but he knew that he wasn't going to give up on her.

~

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes,"

"You better not be playing with her feelings,"

"Roman, how many times I have to tell you that I really like her." Jimmy looked at his cousin, ever since spring break Jimmy's realized that he really likes Naomi and it's been two weeks since that party.

It was during lunch and they had different lunches so it was easier for the guys to talk to each other. Sasha and Nattie had the same lunch as them but they were in the lunch line getting some food.

"I'm just overprotective," Roman said in his defense. Ever since Roman beat up Jimmy and Jey in kindergarten they have been inseparable. Even when Naomi found out her parents were getting divorced during middle school Roman always there for her. "Do you even have any idea to ask her out?"

"I asked her out, she said no," Jimmy flatly said,

"Who did you ask out?" Sasha asks as she sits down with Nattie behind her.

"Naomi, Jimmy is head over heels for her and he is trying to ask her out," Nattie said, breaking the tension.

"Well hello kitty kat," Jimmy gave her the middle finger right before Roman punched him.

"Don't be embarrassed, we know that you like her," Sasha said trying to make the conversation less difficult.

"Well, how do I ask her out. She doesn't take me seriously."

"No one takes you seriously, you're literally a class clown."

"I- what- just- That's true but I'm serious about this. Since you're really close friends with her please help me out." Jimmy pouted as he laid his head down.

"Should we help him?" Sasha asks Roman as he says no. "He looks like a mess and I honestly think they would be a really cute couple."

"Ew, I will not help his sorry ass even if we're cousins." Roman didn't like his best friend and Jimmy dating. He always wanted her to have a boyfriend but not with his cousins.

"Roman just helped him. You know her more than everyone here." Nattie said, taking a bite of her apple. "Like I already know for a fact that you're going to be the Godfathers of her children. So please help him out."

"Please," Sasha and Jimmy pouted as Roman reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, after school at Sasha how we teach you everything we need to know about Naomi." Roman coldly said as he left the lunch table.

~

Everyone was at Sasha's place for this ceremony. Roman went to get food, Sasha was placing some drinks on the table for everyone as Jey brought a big stake of a whiteboard. Tamina was here to watch everything unfold.

"I understand Sasha and Roman being here but why the hell are you too here?" Jimmy asked, pointing to Tamina and Jey. They were sitting on the couch as Sasha came out of her kitchen. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes!" They all yelled as Roman got a box of pizza and Nia with him too. "Nia bought the pizza so she had to come."

"What are we doing here?" Nia asks, taking a piece of pizza and taking a seat by Sasha.

"Naomi 101," Roman said with a teacher stick as he started to present. "Jimmy, where is Naomi from, birthday, and what is the best color on her?" Jey spits his drink as everyone looks confused.

"What?" Jimmy asked, "I said help me, what is this,"

"Answer the question,"

"Your weird, um. Green, November something and Orlando but most of her family from Atlanta right?"

"How the fuck you don't know her birthday and we even went to her birthday party."

"I wasn't invited,"

"You still came either way," Tamina chimed in. "This is unless you know?"

"I'm ready to ask her out and have a perfect first date. EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE PERFECT."

"Ah shit, he is in love. Why couldn't you be a hoe like Jey?" Nia said as Jey threw a pillow at her.

"I'm not like Jey who moves to every female and can't commit. Like no offense," He said to Jey.

"None taken,"

"I kinda wanna restart our first kiss," Jimmy admitted.

"First kiss?!?! WHAT?" Sasha yelled Tamina jumped as Nia didn't even pay attention. "When did you guys kiss?"

"During your parents trip, I held her, we looked at each other and I went in for the kiss," Jimmy said,

"You accidentally hurt her, didn't you?" Nia bluntly said,

"I dropped a hammer on her foot and her toe was bleeding,"

"I knew it," She smirks as Roman hits Jimmy with a stick.

"Now that we know you guys kiss, it's time to get the girl." Roman starts drawing then every notice he can't draw so they gave Sasha the job. "Naomi loves all that corny romantic shit, she wants someone to be her hero and save her ass throughout the day. She told me that being simple is the best way to ask her out because I can tell she is lying because her ass is extra."

Everyone listened to Roman as the girls walked away into the kitchen. Nia washed her hands, and Tamina got a drink from the fridge. Sasha was getting some food ready as she placed everything on the counter.

“Tamina, I’m going to need you to pretend to be the bartender,” Sasha said as she sat in the chair. She put her dark reddish hair in a ponytail waiting for Roman lessons to be over.

“What? Why?”Tamina asks, “What do you plan on doing?”

“We plan on seeing how big Jimmy's game is. Look at Jey, he can get the girl.” Roman said as Jey walked around Sasha.

“Um, we’re twins,” Jimmy said,

“I know but you suck at asking people out,” Jey said, “Remember when you tried to ask Bianca out? She slapped you.”

“Okay, let’s start. Jimmy pretends you're walking in and tries to ask out Sasha.” Roman said, as Jimmy got up and tried to pick Sasha up. “Nia please record this because this is going to be hilarious.”

“Hello,” Jimmy walked, he gave Sasha a peace sign, Tamina was holding her laughter seeing Jimmy, he sat down next to her. "How you doing on this lovely evening, Was it busy today?" He asks Tamina,

"Um, a little bit," Tamina said in response. 

"Yeah, I tried to enjoy myself today, I was really lonely. Like really lonely." Jey was holding back his laughter as his face turned red. He hid behind Nia to cover his face, "Give her another drink on me," He whispered to Tamina.

"Um, sir. This place is getting ready to close." Sasha said,

"You're leaving? The night is young girl."

"And no," Roman said, stopping the whole interaction. Jey and Tamina started laughing as Jimmy felt more defeated.

"I think I have a plan," Nia said as she turned off the recording and sat next to Jimmy. "Let's make a fake date. Like Sasha let Finn ask her out but make Finn abandon her and Jimmy comes in for the recuse."

"That sound like a shitty thing to do," Roman said, "Fine,"

"Yes," Jimmy smiled.

~

A week has passed since everyone's talked about how to ask Naomi out. To stay on her good side, Jimmy walked her to class, carried her book, wrote some cute notes in class for her, and even waited for her after track practice was done with some food for her. Naomi thought it was weird but she still thinks that it's all a plan to prank her.

"So are you going to the school fair?" Jimmy asked as they were walking down the street from Naomi's house. Jimmy and Jey were at Naomi's house for a surprise party for Nia. They decided to celebrate early since Nia won't be around due to her family in Hawaii. Naomi needed some supplies for Nia cake and Jimmy volunteered to walk with her. "I heard it was going to be fun."

"I heard Mia and Shelton are doing a dunking contest too," Naomi said as they walked into the store. She took off into the baking aisle grabbing some flour. "Can you make yourself useful and get some paper plates?"

"Sure," Jimmy nodded. After 30 minutes of shopping, they walked back to Naomi's house and started baking. They finished baking the cake as Jimmy started laughing at Naomi.

"What?" She asks,

"You have some flour on your nose." He chuckled as he threw some more powder at her. "Now it's all over your face,"

She smiled as she threw some flour at Jimmy's head making his head white. "Now it's all over your face?" She stuck her tongue before they started throwing flour at her. She slipped as Jimmy caught her, they were in the same situation the first time they kissed. She pushed away, "Um, let's clean this up before my mom kills me."

"Yeah, um sure," Jimmy said as they cleaned up. "Go to the fair with me," Naomi looked at him, "Not with me like a date like with all of us, Roman, Jey, Cameron, and Bianca."

"Okay weirdo." She said as Jimmy turned around and slapped himself. 

April 16, 2016, the school fair as they sent booths up for an annual fundraiser for the school. Everyone got dressed up as Brie was the freshman lead director. As they arrived, Jimmy stayed by the entrance waiting for Naomi to come in. She strode to the fair in an orange crop top and dark blue jeans. Jimmy was in love, it was weird since he was 15 but he just knew that Naomi was the one.

"You've been waiting here by yourself?" Naomi asks, noticing Jimmy by the entrance.

"Yeah, I was waiting for my date but she blew me off." He looked down as Naomi felt guilty, of course, they hated each other for their whole life but this time Naomi cared for Jimmy's feelings. "Who are you with?"

"Myself, I was with Bianca but she blew me off for Montez." Jimmy nodded, he put his hand out to Naomi. She was confused by his gesture. "What?"

"Since we were blown off by our friends. Why don't we have the best time by ourselves?" Jimmy said as Naomi grabbed his hand as they started the night by hanging out with each other.

They had fun together without any bickering, going on fun rides, eating some food, and winning some competitions. Naomi started to open up to Jimmy as he listened. Soon later Naomi went to the bathroom but never returned. He looked for her, seeing some seniors blocking and messing with her.

"Hey, back away from my girl," Jimmy yelled as he grabbed the guy and punched him in the face. He snatched Naomi away from him, he got up seeing blood on his nose. "Dream, you're a senior flirting with a freshman. That fucked up man,"

"Shut it, freshman," Dream walked toward Jimmy as Naomi started to pepper spray him in the eyes. Jimmy grabbed her arm as they ran away from him and hid behind Brie cake booth.

"You're okay? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? I swear to God I will kill that bitch if he laid another hand on my girl like that," Jimmy was angry, he didn't like someone touching Naomi. He was protective and yeah they weren't dating but he cared for her. Jimmy was pacing around before Naomi cupped his face and smashed her lips onto his. They stayed kissing each other for. minutes before they broke away for air. "What was that for?"

"To calm you down and being my iron man." She smiled as they looked at each other.

"Look, I know you hate me but I really like you. When we first kissed back during the summer, I didn't know what came over me and I thought it was a joke. Since then I thought ignoring you made life easier but that was a lie," He said, Naomi nodded listening carefully to his words. "I always watch over you, you falling for other guys makes me sick to my stomach. Then back at the party, some guy almost tried to kiss you and I didn't appreciate that. I had the feeling to protect you and that when I realized I always cared for you. Nattie, Roman, and everyone made me comprehend that I was in love with you. I spent these last few weeks struggling trying to ask you out." She smiled at that comment, He continued. "I just wanna ask this again? Will you be my girlfriend, No matter what I will be here for you even if you say no. I will try again no matter what until you'll be my girlfriend, soon fiance and wife because I love you, Naomi Trinity Knight."

Naomi looked at him, she gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Yes," He moved in for another kiss and she allowed him. They scented dating for the rest of the year, the whole school wasn't surprised that Jimmy and Naomi were dating, it was clear that they had eyes for each other.

At the end of freshman year, Naomi would casually sneak out of her house to sleep with Jimmy. They would either be talking all night or have sex with each other but at the end of every night, they would have each other.

~

I hope you enjoy that one shot, my hand hurts now.


End file.
